


The Knife

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Akira's there to help her through a tough time, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Light Angst, Lucina cuts her hair, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, based on the memorial scene in ff9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: FF9 AU. Lucina comes to make a very serious decision about her life and Akira goes along with it but to do that, however she needs his knife. Based on the memorial scene from the same game.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: My Rarepair Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 4





	The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the cast so far:  
> Akira – Zidane Tribal
> 
> Lucina – Princess Garnet/Sarah/Dagger
> 
> F!Byleth – General Beatrix of Alexandria
> 
> F!Robin – Queen Brahne
> 
> I might edit later and try adding some more stuff when I get the chance. Also the the dialogue is from the game but I did try to change up some of the punctuation since there's so many ellipses and awkward pauses.

After receiving the garnet from Byleth and with directions to the memorial, Akira heads there to see Lucina standing in front of Queen Robin’s tombstone. She appeared to be lost in thought on what to do with her life currently even after her coronation as the new Queen of Ylisse. A light breeze blew through the area, playing with the clothes and hair of both occupants.

“I've been looking for you, Lucina.” The ravenette said, surprising the princess.

“Akira!” She turned around and gasped, a bit startled to see him here.

“You can talk again!?” He exclaimed.

Lucina nodded before speaking again, “I… I've been thinking since the disaster. I've been thinking that I have to become a queen and bring back peace to Ylisse. That's why I came back here, but can I stay with you guys for a while longer?”

“Can I ask why?”

She pressed her chin between her index and middle fingers with a thoughtful expression on her face, “When my mother was still alive, my primary concern was how to talk and look like a princess. Those were the only things on my mind, that didn't change when my mother died and I was about to become a queen. I only thought about how to look and act like a queen. I don't think the people will accept me as their queen the way I am right now.”

Akira crossed his arms, “I don't know about that.”

The bluenette shook her head with a frown, “I have no right to rule over this country…”

After everything she’s been through, there was no surprise that she felt that way. Lucina had lost both pairs of parents(one biological and the ones who raised her), suffered tragedy after tragedy and had to carry on the weight of ruling by herself with no family left to praise her.

He thought for a minute before answering, “Hmm... Oh, I almost forgot! Byleth wanted me to give this to you.”

Akira reached into his pocket to grab the garnet and threw it into the air, prompting Lucina to catch the gem.

“Is this… a garnet?”

Akira nodded while smiling at her, “That's right... Isn't it pretty?”

“It's beautiful,” Lucina replied as she cradled the precious stone in her hands. It sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

“That gem used to be just another ordinary stone. The stone made a wish, “I want to shine!” The stone traveled from person to person, in keeping with its wish… And now, it's shining in your hand, Lucina. If you're willing to make an effort you'll shine, too, someday! The day will come when Ylisse needs you! There's no rush. The important thing is to have the desire.”

“Thanks. I have to apologize for using you guys as an excuse to run away from my responsibilities.”

The thief grinned, “Hey, what's important is that you honestly want to stay with us.”

“Akira? Can I borrow that knife again?”

“Which one?” He asked curiously since he had two knives strapped to his legs.

“The one that helped me make my last big decision…” The princess grabbed the dagger from the sheath on Akira’s right hip, starts flipping it in the air and expertly catches it without cutting herself. “I'm borrowing this! Akira, please remember the way I was... for me.”

Lucina runs over to the dock as he follows behind her. Lucina then uses the knife to cut off her sapphire blue hair and lets it drop, it then drifts away into the water and sky. She looks upon the reconstruction of the castle, then to Akira who nods and smiles, making her reciprocate his expression. Deep down they both knew that the bluenette would make an excellent queen and that the kingdom was safe in her hands. As long as she strived to make an effort, there was no doubt that peace would return to Ylisse in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially now on the Lucina x Akira/Ren/Joker ship. I still ship Lucina x Richter and Lucina x Cloud but I discovered this one out of the blue about a few weeks back when I found some cute fanart of them together. Btw this was originally gonna be a Richter/Lucina piece but I decided to replace him with Joker instead, I might write one for them in the future when I get a chance to.


End file.
